The Girl with the Tattoo
by HAWTSAUCE
Summary: Those innocent eyes, that smile on her face makes it easy to trust you. If they only knew the girl with the tattoo like I know. Rated M for language. Re-written still the same author! Chapter 2 is up!
1. Some Nights

The Girl with the Tattoo

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's High School Musical nor do I own any of the songs used in this story.**_

**AN: Gabriella's hair is blonde like Vanessa Hudgens hair in Spring Breakers. Also I'm posting outfits in my profile!**

**I DID NOT STEAL THIS I DELETED IT BECAUSE I DIDN'T LIKE THE OLD ONE. I RE-WROTE IT IF YOU LOOK I HAVE THE SAME NAME FROM WHEN I POSTED IT. SO DON'T ASK IF I STOLE IT**

* * *

Chapter 1: Some Nights

Gabriella sighed heavily as she placed the last box down on the ground. Gabriella and her family just moved from Miami to Albuquerque. Gabriella's dad had to relocate because of his job so here they are. Gabriella then lay down on her bed, then she heard footsteps enter the room she sat up and saw her dad Ricky standing in the doorway.

"You like your room?"

"Yeah, I like it it's bigger than the one in Miami. I even have a balcony."

"I knew you would like this room."

"Yeah." Ricky then walked into the room and sat on the chair.

"It's been a while since you've been in Albuquerque huh?"

"I know, since middle school, I hope I remember some people besides Taylor and Sharpay."

"Gabriella, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What's up?" Gabriella began putting the sheets on her bed.

"I've been talking your mother…"

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say about her."

"Gabriella, now that's your mother."

"You're right she's just my mother not my mom."

"Gabriella, you're going to have to let that go."

"You want me to just forget all the pain she's caused on this family?"

"Gabriella…"

"Dad, I don't want anything to do with her. I'm going out." Gabriella grabbed her car keys and left.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ricky quickly followed Gabriella

"Out!" Gabriella slammed the door shut.

Gabriella sighed she was officially lost, she had no idea where she was going. Gabriella looked and saw a park, she decided to go to the park, so that she could have sometime to herself. Gabriella pulled up into a parking spot. She got out of her car and then laid down on the hood of the car. She put in her headphones so that she could mute out everyone else.

Then all of a sudden Gabriella felt someone tap her. Gabriella sat up and took her headphones. Gabriella was in awe this boy who grabbed her attention was beautiful, he had the most beautiful eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Hi, um is this your car?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Um I wanted to know if this was a…"

"A 1967 Mustang fastback? Yeah it is."

"How did you find this car?"

"Well, some guy sold it to me one summer and I fixed it up."

"Oh, I'm sorry my name's Mark."

"Gabriella."

"Well, do you want to play some ball with me and my friends?"

"How do you know I ball I could be some girly cheerleader."

"Well, the keychain that says 'Westview Girls Basketball' says otherwise." Gabriella smirks as she gets off her car. She grabs Mark's basketball and walks over to the court.

"Whose team am I on?"

"Mine."

"Hey Mark, did you find us a cheerleader?" Mark's friend Derrick smirked

"Oh I am going to have fun kicking your ass bitch."

"Check the ball ass hole." Gabriella checked the ball to Derrick. Derrick gripped the ball tighter.

"Might not want to do that princess, you might mess up your manicure."

"Man she punkin' you look like a little pussy." Mark's other friend Paul laughed

"Fuck off Paul." Derrick checked the ball back to Gabriella who started to dribble the ball. Derrick tried to steal the ball but Gabriella went around him causing Derrick to fall on the ground. Gabriella then easily shot a three pointer.

"Looks likes this cheerleader got some game." Gabriella laughed as she gave Mark a high five.

By the time the game was finished Gabriella and Mark won 20 to 10.

"Hey, good game there Gabriella." Mark said

"Thanks Mark, I think Derrick thinks otherwise."

"Don't mind him, he's just acting like a little girl."

"So, I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah, so bye."

"Bye." Gabriella got in her car and left.

* * *

Gabriella was in her room sitting on her bed writing in her journal. Then Ricky entered her room.

"Your mother called…"

"Like I said, I don't want to hear anything she has to say."

"Gabriella, I know she's caused a lot of pain, but she's still your mother."

"I don't want to have anything to do with her."

"Really? Then why do you wear that necklace she gave you for your birthday every day?"

"I don't want to talk about this right now. I'm going to bed." Gabriella said getting under her covers and lying down.

"Gabriella, you have to talk to her eventually."

"I don't want to see her again." Gabriella said

"Goodnight Daddy." Gabriella said turning off her light. Ricky sighed heavily

"Goodnight Gabi." Ricky said as he closed Gabriella's door.

Gabriella tossed and turned all night she couldn't fall asleep. She kept thinking about what her dad said to her. She does wear the same necklace her mother gave her. Half of her wants to take it off and never see it again, but another side of her can't bring herself to do it. Gabriella got up out of her. She walked over to her suitcase. She pulled out a pair of shoes and a light jacket. She grabbed her house keys, her basketball she walked to her balcony doors and opened them. She walked over to the railing and dropped the basketball over the rail. She then climbed over the rail and then onto to the tree she climbed down the tree, when she got low enough she jumped off. Gabriella grabbed the basketball and left the house. Gabriella started to walk down the street; she decided to go the park she went to earlier. Gabriella finally made it to the park, and started to shoot baskets.

Troy was in his room sleep when he heard someone dribbling outside. He slowly woke up and looked at his clock and saw that it was three o'clock in the morning. Troy groaned, who would be playing basketball at three in the morning. Troy got up and looked out the window and saw that it was Gabriella. Troy grabbed a shirt put on his adidas sandals and went to outside.

Gabriella didn't notice that anyone was out there with her.

"Hey!" Gabriella turned around and frowned

"What are doing here?" Troy asked walking toward Gabriella.

"I'm minding my damn business maybe you should try it."

"Well people are trying to sleep."

"Does it look like I care?" Gabriella went to shoot the basketball but Troy took the ball.

"Give me my ball back." Gabriella tried to get the ball back but Troy moved it away.

"Give me my damn basketball back!" Gabriella frowned then Troy looked closely at Gabriella, something about her seemed familiar.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Gabriela pushed her hair off her face, Troy got a good look at her big brown eyes that was when it hit Troy.

"Gabriella?"

"How do you know my name?"

"It's me Troy Bolton?"

"What?"

"We were in middle school together." Gabriella got a closer look of Troy, when she noticed those blue eyes, she started to smile

"Troy? Troy!" Gabriella ran up to him and engulfed him in a hug causing Troy to drop the basketball. Gabriella pulled away from the hug.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Miami."

"Well I see why I didn't recognize you, Ms. Blondie." Troy grabbed the basketball

"Yeah decided I needed a change."

"I think you should dye your hair back to brunette. It'll bring out your eyes more." Troy said shooting the basket Gabriella blushed slightly.

"Maybe I'll change it back."

"Why didn't you recognize me?"

"Because the last time I saw you, you had braces and face full of acne."

"Thanks, I always try to remember that time of my life." Gabriella giggled.

"You do know that it's three in the morning." Troy said with a smirk.

"You do know that you've could've stayed in bed." Gabriella reasoned back.

"So why are you out here at three in the morning?" Troy asked

"Can't sleep."

"Nervous?"

"Yeah, something like that." Gabriella shot the ball in the basket.

"So how are your parents?"

"They're ok."

"Oh what about Tina? Last time I saw her she was one."

"Tina's four now she turns five in December."

"What?"

"Yeah, and she acts just like me."

"Oh God, I pray for her teachers."

"I wasn't that bad."

"I clearly remember that a little someone ate all the cookies for snack time."

"I was hungry."

"Yeah, yeah." Troy passed the ball to Gabriella.

"So you still bal?"

"Yeah, I might start track and field this year. I can already run fast."

"Wanna put your money where your mouth is?"

"Are challenging me to a race?"

"Just name the time and the place."

"After school tomorrow, on the field, first one to run three laps wins."

"Sounds good to me, what if you lose?" Troy said

"Then that someone has to treat the winner out to lunch."

"Sounds fair."

"You got yourself a race, if I were you I would start practicing now." Gabriella said shooting a basket.

"I know you haven't been around here, but I'm pretty fast."

"For a pretty boy."

"Really, is that how you feel blondie?"

"Shut up."

Before Troy could respond Gabriella's phone started to ring. Gabriella pulled out her phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Gabriella Elizabeth Montez! Where the hell are you?" _Ricky yelled into the phone.

"I'm at the park."

"_Why are you at the park this late?"_

"Actually Dad, it's three morning, so wouldn't it be early." Troy started to snicker and Gabriella shushed him.

"_Who did you just shush?"_

"Troy, he came with me."

"_Who's Troy? Whatever, just get home NOW!"_

"Dad, you remember Troy, Troy Bolton."

"_I don't give a damn what his name is, just come home now!"_

"Alright Dad." Gabriella hanged up her phone and put it back in her pocket.

"I gotta go, my dad's all worried."

"Ok, see you at school."

"Alright bye." Gabriella then began on her walk back home. Gabriella finally made it home; Gabriella closed the front door she turned to walk up stairs to be met with her father glaring at her.

"What the hell where you thinking?" Ricky said loudly.

"Sorry?"

"Do you know what could've happened to you? This is not Miami where you can just walk out your house anytime you want." Ricky started speaking Spanish.

"Daddy, I'm sorry."

"I was worried about you."

"Ok, I won't do it again."

"Alright, well go on back up to bed you still have about three hours left."

"Ok." Gabriella went back up to her room she didn't bother to change her clothes and went back to bed.

* * *

"Rise and shine sleepy head!" Gabriella heard as someone entered her room.

"Five more minutes."

"Nope, first day of school, get up."

"Daddy, I'm so tired."

"Aw, well if you stayed in bed instead of going out to the park then you would've gotten more sleep. Come on andale." Ricky said before leaving Gabriella's room.

Gabriella got up and started to get ready for school. Gabriella came down stairs and saw Ricky and Tina sitting on the floor eating cereal out of coffee mugs.

"Daddy couldn't find the bowels." Tina said while smiling cheekily.

"I'm gonna eat breakfast at the school."

"Ok bye baby have a good day at school."

"Bye dad, bye Tina."

Gabriella grabbed her keys and her backpack and quickly left the house. Gabriella got into her car and was on her way to school. Gabriella pulled up in the parking lot and parked her car next to Troy's. Gabriella got out of her car and smiled at Troy who was looking at Gabriella with shock.

"Is that your car?"

"Yeah." Gabriella said

"That's a…"

"1967 Mustang fastback, I like cars."

"Where did you find this?"

"Someone sold it to me and during the summer I fixed it up."

"Wait, you know how to fix cars?"

"Yeah, my older cousin taught me when I was younger."

"You're like wonder woman."

"You wanna know something else?"

"What?"

"In one game I scored 100 points and invented the first space shuttle that same day."

"Ha ha very funny." Gabriella smirked as the two started walking towards the school. Troy then quickly walked up to her.

"So, was your dad mad?"

"He was just worried." Gabriella said as they entered the school.

"Well this is East High."

"Thanks for the introduction." Gabriella said sarcastically.

"Gabi!" Gabriella looks and sees her two best friends from middle school.

"Taylor! Sharpay!" The three ran to each other and shared a hug

"Why didn't you tell us that you were moving back?" Sharpay asked

"I wanted to surprise you guys."

"Well you did!" Taylor said

"Whoa, whoa! You recognize them but not me?"

"I've been talking to Shar and Tay since I moved."

"Oh, well who's your homeroom?"

"I think it's Drabus, I don't know."

"You mean _Darbus_." Taylor said laughing.

"So you know her?"

"Know her? We've had her for homeroom since freshman year."

"Is she bad?"

"She's like this drama maniac." Troy said as they walked down the hall, Gabriela saw multiple guys stare at her and even heard some wolf whistles, but she didn't let that bother her. Gabriella and Troy entered homeroom when this guy stood in front of Gabriella blocking her path.

"Hey there my sexy cheerleader." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Goodbye." Gabriella said trying to walk away but Derrick grabbed her wrist pulling her back.

"Come on baby, stop playing hard to get." Gabriella giggled then walked up closer to Derrick.

"You think I'm playing hard to get?" Gabriella asked she then kneed Derrick where the sun doesn't shine causing him to groan in pain and slowly fall to the floor. Gabriella kneeled down to him

"Let this be a warning that if you ever touch me again, let's just says your dick won't be the only thing hurting you. Mkay?" Gabriella whispered into his ear and then made her way to a desk in the back and sat down. Ms. Darbus briskly entered the room and frowned when she saw Derrick lying down on the floor.

"Derrick, get off that floor before I give you detention." Ms. Darbus said as she placed her things down on her desk.

"Good morning class and welcome back from summer break." Ms. Darbus said she looked up.

"Ms. Darbus, how was your summer vacation?" Jason asked and everyone groaned and looked at Jason.

"Well…" Before Ms. Darbus could continue the bell rang and everyone quickly left the room.

Gabriella walked out of the classroom with Troy following close behind.

"So what are your classes?" Troy asked

"American Government, AP British Lit, AP Chemistry, Pre-Cal Honors, and Spanish III."

"You do know those are all honors classes?"

"Yes I do."

"Damn, blondie must be really smart."

"I have to be so that I can play all my sports."

"Well I can show you to your classes?"

"How do you know where my classes are if they're all senior classes?"

"Because I have the same exact schedule."

"Are you stalking me?"

"No, why would I do that?"

"Mhmm." Gabriella said as Troy looked at her schedule and smiled

"Oh, that teacher's nice she likes me."

"Every teacher likes you." Gabriella said

"You know Bolton men seem to have that effect on people." Gabriella rolled her eyes as she walked ahead of Troy.

Gabriella and Troy entered the classroom. Once the bell rang the teacher started teaching.

"Oh my goodness Bolton? What are you doing in my classroom?"

"I'm here for class Ms. Rowley."

"I've had you for the past two years already aren't you supposed to be in American lit?"

"You know you love me Ms. Rowley."

"Whatever." Then Ms. Rowley started teaching again.

The whole time during class, Troy noticed Mark stealing glances at Gabriella. For some strange reason this made him jealous. Wait a minute, why was Troy getting jealous? Him and Gabriella are best friends and now he's jealous. Troy just shook the thought away. But he still didn't like Mark looking at Gabriella.

* * *

After three more periods it was lunch Gabriella sat with Troy and his friends.

"So what kind of music do you like Gabi?" Chad asked, who Gabriella found out was Taylor's boyfriend

"I like, 2pac, Sleigh Bells, Frank Ocean, Whiz Khalifa, Paramore and Fun."

"I love you." Chad said

"Thanks?" Gabriella said

"Don't mind Chad, he was dropped on his head as a baby." Taylor said

"What's your favorite Frank Ocean song?" Zeke asked, who was Sharpay's boyfriend

"Sierra Leone."

"I don't care what anyone says I'm marrying Gabi." Chad said excitedly

"Do you play any sports?" Zeke asked ignoring Chad

"I play volleyball, basketball and softball."

"There's volleyball tryouts for the team tomorrow you should come out. We definitely need a better team."

"Yeah I'll try out."

"So why did you dye your hair?" Sharpay asked

"Felt like I needed a change." Gabriella said as he ate her salad.

"You have a tattoo on your wrist?" Troy asked noticing the ink on her wrist.

"Yeah, I got it over the summer, it's the infinity sign with family. I have two more one on my back and one on my side."

"Nice." Zeke said

"Thanks."

"What classes do you have next?" Jason asked

"None, since I only have Spanish III on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"Lucky."

"I might go home early since I don't have to stay."

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to shoot some hoops." Troy said

"Sure, unless you want to lose."

"Not sure about losing blondie."

"You wanna make a bet pretty boy? First one to twenty wins, loser buys winner lunch for a month."

"Oh it's on."

"Like Rae Dawn Chong."

"So, you ready?" Troy asked

"Yeah let's go."

* * *

Troy and Gabriella were playing one on one in the gym.

"Hey!" They both stopped playing and they both turned around Troy smiled when he saw his dad.

"Hey dad."

"Uncle Jack!" Gabriella ran up to Jack and they shared a hug.

"Wow, look at you blonde hair?"

"Yeah, got tired of the brunette."

"How's your dad?"

"He's good."

"Great and Tina?"

"She's four now."

"Wow! Where did the time go? We have to meet up with you guys one day."

"Sure that'd be great."

"So what school did you go to while you were in Miami?"

"Westview."

"Are you gonna play any sports here?"

"Yeah I'm trying out for the volleyball team tomorrow."

"Good, you'll be great for the team." The bell rang signaling the end of the school day.

"Alright dad, we gotta go get our stuff see you later." Troy said dragging Gabriella out of the gym.

Troy and Gabriella made their way to their lockers. Gabriella was putting her books in her locker when she saw someone lean against the locker beside her.

"Hi, Gabriella." The guy said

"Hey Mark." Gabriella smiled

Troy was walking over to meet Gabriella at her locker along with Chad. He stopped walking when he saw Gabriella and Mark talking. Jealousy started to grow in Troy and Chad could see it.

"Hoops, you alright?"

"What is Mark doing talking to Gabs?"

"Oh she's Gabs now? What about me, after all we've been through."

"Shut up Chad." Troy said shoving Chad, who was laughing

"You're jealous." Chad said teasingly.

"No I'm not."

"Oh yeah then why do look like you're about to punch Mark in the face." Chad said smirking

"Whatever, looks he's leaving."

"Yeah, but look at what Gabi's drawing on his hand." Chad said and sure enough Gabriella was writing down her number on Mark's hand. She gave him a hug and Mark left.

"Man dude, that's gotta hurt."

"Shut up Chad." Troy said walking up to Gabriella.

"Hey Troy, you ready to lose this race?" Gabriella said closing her locker.

"What, game on blondie." Troy said as they walked outside to the field. Gabriella and Troy placed their stuff as they got ready to race. Most kids gathered around to see the new girl and Troy race. Chad grabbed Sharpay's scarf and stood in front of Troy and Gabriella.

"First one around the track wins, no pushing or tripping. On your marks get ready set go." Chad waved Sharpay's scarf and Troy and Gabriella took off running. Troy started getting cocky because he was ahead of Gabriella. Little did he know that Gabriella was pacing herself. So she didn't lose her energy. Gabriella saw that Troy was slowing down she saw this as the chance to speed up. Troy was shocked to see Gabriella gradually run past him he picked up his pace. Gabriella let him run past for a while but then she ran past him, Gabriella was the first one the run the track. Troy was shocked to say the least.

"Wow blondie, where the hell did you come from?" Troy asked as he made his way to Gabriella.

"What can I say I'm an athlete." Gabriella said

"For the first time in East High history, The Troy Bolton was beaten by a girl." Chad said loudly.

"Chad shut the hell up."

"I don't care dude, Gabster still beat your ass."

"Hey Gabi, me and Tay were gonna go to the mall wanna come with?"

"Sure."

"Great, we'll meet you there." Sharpay said as they all left. Gabriella was walking to her car when she heard Troy calling her.

"Blondie, so what was that with Mark?"

"Nothing, we talked and he asked for my number."

"Oh ok."

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know anything about him. As much as I would love to continue this conversation about boys I have to go to the mall. See you later Troy." Gabriella said as she got in her car and left. Troy did the same and left school.

* * *

Gabriella pulled up in the driveway of her house. She got out of the car and quickly made her to the door she stopped when she saw someone sitting outside on the front porch.

"What do you want?"

"Hey Brie."

"How did you know where we lived?"

"I called your father, I flew out here last night. Brie can please we talk?"

"No we can't Mom you ruined everything I don't want to have anything to do with you." Gabriella said loudly.

"Look I know I messed up but I changed I got clean, I want to be there for you."

"Well you're kinda late." Gabriella said bitterly.

"Gabriella, please just listen to me."

"Get the hell out of my way before I call the police." Gabriella said brushing past her mother and going into the house. As soon as Gabriella closed the door she pulled out her phone and called Sharpay.

"Hey Sharpay, I'm not coming I don't feel too good that time of the month. Yeah alright see you tomorrow." Gabriella hanged up the phone and went up to her room. Gabriella closed the door and dropped her bags on the floor. Gabriella then grabbed her necklace as if she were about to take it off, but hesitated. She couldn't bring herself to do it she sighed heavily and then laid down on her bed and cried. Why did her mom have to come back? Everything was going great until she came.

* * *

_**Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights, I call it a draw  
Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off**_

_**But I still wake up, I still see your ghost**_  
_**Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh**_  
_**What do I stand for? What do I stand for?**_  
_**Most nights, I don't know anymore...**_  
_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh**_  
_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh**_

**Some Nights By: Fun.**


	2. Pretty Girls

Chapter 2: Pretty Girls

"I got it!" Gabriella jumped up and spiked the ball over the net.

"Good job Montez! Bring it in ladies." The volleyball team jogs over to Coach Miller.

"Great practice ladies, our first game is tomorrow so get some rest. Alright, see you tomorrow. Montez, you stay here I need to talk to you." The rest of the girls then make their way to the locker room.

"Montez, I'm appointing you team captain."

"Oh, thanks Coach Miller."

"Just don't let me down, as captain I need you to be the first one to practice and the last one to leave."

"Understood."

"Good, see you bright and early Saturday."

"See you tomorrow Coach." Gabriella then made her way into the locker room.

"Why hello Ms. Captain." One of Gabriella's teammates Chania teased.

"Alright, leave her alone guys." Ashley said

"She knows we just playin with her."

"Yeah, yeah we all know Chania's jealous cause she was captain three years in a row." Chloe laughed

"Shut up the hell up Chloe."

"Alright guys I'll see you tomorrow." Gabriella laughed as she left the locker room.

"Hey Gabi!" Gabriella smiled when she saw Mark walking up to her.

"Hey Mark." Over the last few weeks Gabriella and Mark have grown to become very good friends.

"Let me carry that for you." Mark grabbed Gabriella's bag.

"Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know being friendly, walking me to my car, walking me to class."

"Can't I just be a helpful friend?"

"Mhmm, I don't know you seem like this creepy stalker guy who's like obsessed with me." Gabriella smirked.

"Damn it now you know my secret." Gabriella laughed.

"Thanks for walking me to my car Mark."

"Anytime, so I was wondering if you want to go to the movies."

"Sure, we can go after my game."

"Ok, so I'll pick you up?"

"That's fine."

"Alright, bye Ella."

"Bye Mark." Gabriella got in her car and drove away.

* * *

Gabriella pulled up in her driveway. She grabbed her bags and then entered the house. Once Gabriella was inside she closed the door and sighed heavily. Gabriella then made her way into the kitchen

"Dad I'm home! Guess what…" Gabriella trailed off, she stopped in her tracks when she saw who was in the kitchen.

"So I guess you're just gonna stand there."

"Angel!" Gabriella ran up to her older sister and engulfed her in a hug."

"Gabi, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." Gabriella pulled away from the hug and playfully hit Angel on her arm.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I have a life outside of my family."

"Where did Dad and Tina go?"

"He took her uniform shopping."

"You'll never guess who came back?"

"Mom?"

"How did you know?"

"Mom dropped by my place last month and we talked…"

"Angel?"

"Gabi, you have to let go and forgive her, she's your mom."

"I don't want to forgive her after all the pain she's done to us."

"Gabriella."

"She left us for drugs don't you remember? Mom was too busy using all of the money to buy drugs that's why we moved to Miami because we couldn't pay the mortgage for the house. But then again you would've known that if you were around."

"Gabriella I don't want to start an argument with you."

"Whatever."

"Come on Gabi I know you can't stay mad at me for more than three minutes." Angel started pinching Gabriella's cheeks.

"Look at the wittle baby." Angel cooed and Gabriella smacked Angel's hands away.

"You're so annoying." Gabriella rolled her eyes and made her way upstairs with Angel following close behind.

"That's why you love you me. So have you seen anyone since you've came back." The sisters entered Gabriella's bedroom and sat down on the bed.

"I ran into Troy last week."

"Really, the last time I saw him he was sneaking out of your room the night before you moved."

"Yeah, and of course I saw Tay and Shar, it's been so long but it feels like I've never left." Then Gabriella's phone started ringing and she answered it.

"What do you want Bolton?"

"_Is that how you answer the phone?"_

"No, only for you."

"_Oh, I feel so special."_

"Well don't."

"_Blondie what are you doing?"_

"I'm in my room."

"_Oh, well I'm coming over."_

"Umm, I don't think I gave you permission to come over Bolton."

"_So, it's not like I ever asked you before."_

"Who said you can come over?"

"_Me."_

"Bolton, I don't like you."

"_You're right you love me."_

"Whatever."

"_I'll be there in like ten seconds."_

"Goodbye Bolton."

"_See you later blondie." _ Gabriella smirked as she got off the phone and frowned when saw Angel smiling at her.

"What the hell are you smiling at?"

"You like Troy."

"No I don't Troy's like my best friend."

"That's what they always say."

"Angel, calm down I see Troy like a brother."

"Mhmm, whatever." Gabriella's phone rang again. Gabriella rolled her eyes when she saw who it was

"What now Bolton?"

"_Open your balcony door."_ Gabriella turned around and jumped when she saw Troy standing on her balcony. Gabriella walked up to her balcony and opened the door.

"You scared the shit out of Bolton."

"I told you I was gonna be here in ten seconds."

"Hi Troy."

"Angel?"

"Yeah, wow you grew up. Last time I saw you had a face full of acne and braces. So Troy are you into cougars?"

"Alright Angel I think it's time for you to leave."

"What, you said you think of Troy as a brother. That means he's up for grabs."

"Goodbye Angel." Gabriella gently pushed Angel out of the room.

"Troy, you can call me anytime." Angel teased

"Angel!"

"Ok, I'm just playin' I'll see you later Gabi."

"Ok bye." Gabriella closed the door.

"So what's up?"

"So I heard that you are Mark are goin' out tomorrow."

"How did you find out?"

"I have my ways."

"Troy, we're just friends you have nothing to worry about."

"I just wanna warn you that he's a football player."

"Ok, what's that supposed to mean?"

"The football team is full of jerks."

"Are you jealous?"

"What?"

"I can't believe it your jealous."

"I am not I just wished you would've told me first." Troy folded his arms and pouted his lip like a five year old.

"Ok, I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was going out with Mark."

"I forgive you."

"You're so annoying."

"But you still love me."

"I guess, are you coming to my game tomorrow?"

"Yeah I'll be there."

"You better."

"Is Mark going to be there?"

"Why does that matter to you?"

"It doesn't."

"Oh, well then is he gonna be there."

"Why?"

"I thought you said it doesn't matter to you."

"It doesn't."

"Ok, no more 'Mark talk', wanna watch a movie on Netflix?"

"Sure." Gabriella grabbed her laptop and joined Troy on her bed.

"What you wanna look at?"

"What about The Possession?" Gabriella looked at Troy as if he was crazy.

"What?"

"If I can remember, a certain someone ran out of my house on my thirteenth birthday when we were looking at 'Scream'."

"Hey, I was not scared, I just need to go the bathroom." Gabriella laughed

"You are such a liar!"

"No I'm not."

"We're gonna watch this and if you get scared you owe me a dinner and a movie."

"It's a date then."

"It's a date." Troy smirked, he just can't figure it out. Why does he feel so comfortable with Gabriella she's been gone for almost five years but it feels like she's never moved. And why is so jealous of Mark it's not like he has feelings for Gabriella, or does he? No, he can't like Gabriella they're like best friends and what if they try the relationship thing but it doesn't work out and then everything turns awkward. From this day forward Troy will not have feelings for Gabriella…we'll see how that goes.

* * *

_**Girls, I ask em do they smoke?  
Ask em what do they know?  
Ask em can we go? Pretty girls  
Sunshine in the air, perfume everywhere  
Girls are everywhere**_

**Pretty Girls by: Wale**

* * *

**AN: I have pictures in my profile go check them out also for any PATF fans I have a PATF fic called "One Wing" go check it out!**


End file.
